Steven Universe AU - Connie Universe
by IdioticChicken
Summary: This is an SU AU, which in it is that Connie is in Steven's place and it's pretty much a switch. Of course, contains Connie X Steven. (Rest in story)
1. Meeting Steven

**So, this is my first ever SU AU! In here, Connie is in Steven's Place. (and yes, her name is Connie Universe and Steven's name is Steven Maheswaren) Connie has a gem, in the same type and place as Steven's. I'm not gonna make the same SU episodes edited, I'm gonna make it my own story! :D ENJOY! (Connie's weapon is Rose's sword and Shield, and she still wears glasses and she's 14)**

* * *

Connie was walking outside, looking for something new. "Hmm..." She couldn't even notice a young boy, sitting in the shade of the Temple Of The Crystal Gems, which had a woman with two faces and eight arms. Well, the boy didn't even notice Connie walking around! Connie felt bored, so she came back in the temple. The boy took a quick look at Connie before she left and whispered to himself, "Wooaah. She looks cool,"

In the temple, Connie went to her small bedroom which was upstairs. "Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl? I didn't find anything outside," she yelled. From a door, a tall, white, thin figure came out. It was a Crystal Gem, and it's gem was on it's forehead. "Connie?! Where were you? We told you to go outside and have fun, not to go outside and look for dangerous things!" It said. "Sorry, Pearl." said Connie, looking down. Pearl exited the room and into the door she entered from. Connie ran downstairs, and outside the temple.

Connie looked bored. Suddenly, she noticed a little boy waving at her. Connie knew he wanted to meet her, so she gave him a smile and came over to him, in the same place he was in. "Hi! I'm Connie Universe, but call me Connie. And you?" "I'm Steven Maheswaren, but call me Steven." "How old are you?" asked Connie. When they looked at each other, they both were blushing. "I'm 12," said Steven. "Oh. I'm 14," said Connie.

* * *

 **I'm sorry but, I have to end this chapter! Thanks, and PLEASE, send reviews. I need feedback! I'll do the next 2 chapters tommorow. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Centipeedle

**Are you guys happy? I decided to make the second chapter today. This contains the Centipeedle, and the Crystal Gems helping Connie fighting it.**

"C-Connie," said Steven, looking very worried.

"Yes?"

"What's that big... giant… green insect?"

"What-"

A giant roar interrupted Connie. "The Centipeedle!" she screamed. "The what?" asked Steven. "The Centipeedle," said Connie.

The Crystal Gems hurried out of the temple. They were Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Garnet had square-shaped hair, a star on her chest, and two, redish-pink gemstones on her hands. Amethyst was short, with long, lavender hair, and her stars are on her knees. Half her gem is shown, and the rest is covered with her clothes.

"Connie? What are you doing here?! It's the Centipeedle!" said Pearl, hyperactively.

"We must fight it," said Garnet. "Gems, weapons,"

The Crystal Gems got out their weapons. Pearl got out her spear, Amethyst got out her whip, and Garnet wore her gauntlets. All from their gems, and at the same time. They faught, and Connie got out her sword and faught with them, too. Steven sat, watching them. Pearl hit it with the spear, but it pushed Pearl back. Amethyst hit it with her whip, but it slapped her back. Garnet punched it, but it punched her back, which made her punch it again. Finally, it just poofed into a ball.

 _What are these gemstones? Do they mean something?_ Steven thought, before even uttering a word. "Connie, next time you don't go close to the temple when you're not inside," said Pearl. "It's not her fault, Pearl," Garnet told Pearl, putting her hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Yeah, P!" cried Amethyst, giggling.

"Um... I've got to go. Bye, Steven!" said Connie, running to the house. Steven waved his hand and told her a Goodbye, then skipped away.

 **I'll continue tomorrow. Ok thanks for reading! Sorry this is short but I'm busy! And this is my first fanfiction.**


	3. Be My Player 2 - Part 1

**Connie's POV:**

I felt it was a good idea to invite Steven to play my favorite game, Giant Squirrel War 2, since I wasn't allowed to go outside that day. I opened my phone and searched the contacts for Steven's number. Dad, _Dad, Pizza..…_ I finally I found his number, and then I pressed on it. The phone went ringing.

 **Steven's POV:**

The phone went ringing. I ran down the stairs to reach it. "Steven, I'm going to work. Your father is, too. Take care of yourself," said Mom. "Ok, Mom," I answered my mom back. I picked up the phone, but I couldn't believe who was calling. _Connie?! First call! I wonder what she's up to._ I thought. I picked up the phone, blushing.

"Hey, Connie,"

"Hey Steven! Wanna go to my place and play Giant Squirrel War 2?"

"Really?! Sure, Connie!"

"Great! So, when are you free?"

"Actually, Now!"

"Great! Oh, I'm gonna see you later. Bye!"


	4. Be My Player 2 - Part 2

**From last chapter, I'm making a POV for Connie and Steven. Btw, EVERY chapter contains Connie X Steven / Stevonnie / Steven + Connie. Enjoy!**

 **Connie's POV:**

I sat on my bed when I heard a knock. "Connie? It's me, Steven!" said a voice. I ran to open the door. "Steven! You finally came! Come, and we'll play Giant Squirrel War 2," I said, holding his hand and leading him to my room. "Connie, is EVERYITHING ok?" he asked. "Everything is perfect!" I said, with a smirk. I tried to hide my fears. _Why am I acting like a small kid? And why does Steven look worried? I guess he doesn't like this game…_

 **Steven's POV:**

I noticed that Connie and I myself, looked slightly shy, and worried. We sat down on two armchairs, both comfy. The room was small, but good enough. "Nice room," I said, trying my best to be a polite boy. "Thanks. So, wanna play?" she asked. "Sure!" I said. Connie opened the game. It looked colorful, and also it looked… awesome. "So, for beginners, if there's a second player and knows the game, he should play a while at the same time you watch. And you can read the rules, or even play the tutorial," explained Connie. "I'd read the rules, then play the tutorial," I said, smiling at her. Connie clicked on the "Rules" square and we read together the whole list. "To punch, press X. To hit with gun, press O. To press something, press Y. Transformation has a bar, press the bar to activate transformation," We both looked at each other, confused. "I didn't know about the transformation thing," said Connie. "Neither I," I said. We blushed, our cheeks were bright pink. "OK, you can play now," said Connie, handing me the controller. I pressed the "Tutorial" button, and I punched some giant squirrels. "Steven! Look! The transformation bar!" I had to pause the game. Mom was calling. "Connie, I'll catch up with you later. Mom's calling me," I said, then headed outside.

 **Connie's POV:**

 _Mom._ I whispered to myself. I had always wanted to see my mom, though Sadie and I once saw a video from Lion's chest that was SOOO sad, we almost cried. And yes, every time someone mentions Mom, we get WRECKED with feels. Finally, Steven entered the room, back again. "Hey, Steven! Ready to play?" I asked him.

 **I'm sorry but this chapter looks… Too long for me. XD I'm gonna make the next chapter immediately.**


	5. Goats and Bats

Connie's POV:

As we played Giant Squirrel War 2, I heard a goat.

 _What the hell?_ I thought. "Baaaa!" it cried. "Baaaa!" "Is that a goat?" he said. "Probably," I replied. "In here, it can be anything." It was annoying. It was hard to focus on the game. "Steven, I'll go check the goat out." He nodded in reply.

"HOLY…" I was interrupted by the sight of a hybrid. It was a goat, a lion, a giraffe… "BAAOOR!" I was confused. _Baaoor?_ "Do we have any swords?" I whispered to myself as the gems rushed behind me. "Well we do, if you're skilled with swords." Amethyst said, chuckling. "AMETHYSTWEWILLNOTLETHER USEASWORDUNTILWTEACHHER!" Pearl screamed.

Steven's POV:

I just heard Pearl scream like an angry idiot. "HOLY…"

"BAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

I heard smacks, slaps, clings, grunts and groans. I looked out the window. _Oh god. I don't think this'll work._ How could I help the gems? I thought for a moment and got out a baseball bat. Connie stared at me, raising an eyebrow. I winked. It looked disgusting, how the goat makes toxic SPITBALLS; it made me feel like barfing. I prepared the bat and swung. It aimed back at the goat, and made it fall to the ground. The gems turned around, surprised. Connie though, was impressed. She stood there, smiling.

Connie's POV:

Oh god. Steven just used a bat while the gems used their weapons.

 _Who thought baseball was so…_

 _Helpful?_

I smiled and gave him a high five. "That was BETTER than defeating giant squirrels. You should teach me!" I chuckled. Garnet smiled slightly and said, "That's actually a good idea. He should teach you to give you more skills.

 **That's it for this chapter, folks! Wow, I really AM shocked Steven's baseball bat helped!**

 **I know it has been** **MORE THAN A YEAR** **since I did a new chapter, but I was WAY too stuck in my life problems that I didn't have time to write.**

 **Thanks and please review!**


End file.
